parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Crowned Crane
Standing at over a metre tall, the large yet elegant grey crowned-crane (Balearica regulorum) graces many of Africa’s wetlands. Its predominantly grey plumage contrasts sharply with black and white wings, a crest of golden feathers sitting on top of the head, and a bright red gular pouch that hangs from the throat. The head is black with large white cheek patches, while the neck is pale grey. Males tend to be marginally larger than females but are otherwise indistinguishable. Juvenile grey crowned-cranes have a brownish plumage, with a darker crown and nape, while the face may be feathered and buffish. Roles *It played Heart in African Animal Mayhem * It played Nia in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Grey-crowned-crane.jpg Mota ru 9120408-1440x900.jpg grey-crowned-crane2.jpg Crane, Grey Crowned (Fantasia 2000).jpg Kirikou Grey Crowned Crane.png Life.of.Pi Tropical Birds.jpg|Life of Pi (2012) Afrika Crowned crane.jpg BIRDS.jpg Screenshot_20180207-182059.png|Jungle Emperor (1989) Crane King 005.png Snip Bird.jpg HugoSafari - CrownedCrane01.jpg HugoSafari - CrownedCrane02.jpg HugoSafari - CrownedCrane03.jpg HugoSafari - CrownedCrane04.jpg Crowned crane switch zoo.jpg Star meets Grey Crowned Crane.png Nia the African Crowned Crane.jpeg Toledo Zoo Crane.png Crane King 005.png Cincinnati Zoo Crane.png Milwaukee County Zoo Crane.png Columbus Zoo Crowned Crane.png Crane jungle beat.jpeg Indianapolis Zoo Crane.png TLK 2019 Crane.png|The Lion King (2019) 078ede848f1aa10cbfabe91ff9ccd871.jpg Rileys Adventures Grey Crowned Crane.jpg MMHM African Crane.png Crane From Sherlock Yack.png|Crane (Sherlock Yack) Riley and Elycia meets Grey Crowned Crane.jpg Zoboomafoo Crowned Crane.png Books 95570893-93B2-417D-A6AB-41FD01AE11D6.jpeg 0E764A7D-CA14-4CA3-A579-E86885EB6D13.jpeg F1329FEB-E205-4D07-B8E6-0630CE10FB53.jpeg 2A88EBB2-24C7-5D06-06AB-37D5A2FD902A.jpeg 85376ED7-6D8F-47F4-AD58-81DFE319BE0C.jpeg 1F4C40D5-55AB-5F19-BED0-1F7270075643.jpeg See Also * Sandhill Crane * Whooping Crane * Demoiselle Crane * Common Crane * Black Crowned Crane * Red-Crowned Crane * White-Naped Crane * Sarus Crane * Siberian Crane * Black-Necked Crane * Hooded Crane * Wattled Crane * Blue Crane Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Cranes and Relatives Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Boise Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Lehigh Valley Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Ancestors: The Humankind Odyssey Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals